


Red Dust

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Red Dust, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork showing the beauty of Sedona, Arizona.  It's all red rock and when you walk around you get red dust on your shoes, socks and pants.  Hence the title, Red Dust.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Red Dust





	Red Dust

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Reddust_zps7va1y5td.jpg.html)


End file.
